Draco Malfoy (TheSnailQueen)
This is an AU interpretation of this character, written by Rebekah Sherman and is available here * The Seeker (by Killi) * Cousin Drakey (by Artie P) |Title= *Prefect *Order Member *Seeker |Signature = |hidep= |species=Werewolf |gender=Male |height= 6'1" |hair= White-blond |eyes= Light grey-green |skin= Pale |hidef= |family= * Killian Scamander (husband, in one verse) * Artemis Scamander (wife, in one verse) * Michael Scamander (son, in one verse) * Arethusa Scamander (daughter, in one verse) * Lyra Malfoy (older sister) * Freya Rosier (sister-in-law) * Ciarán Rosier (nephew) * Talitha Malfoy (older sister) * Fabian Prewett Jr (brother-in-law) * Caroline Prewett (niece) * Aster Prewett (nephew) *Narcissa Black (mother) *Lucius Malfoy II (father) *Amara Malfoy (younger sister) *Dom Malfoy (uncle) *Aislyn Awley (aunt) *Robin Awley (cousin) *Eliza Awley (cousin) *Abraxas Malfoy (paternal grandfather) † *Morwenna Malfoy (paternal grandmother) † *Malfoy family (paternal family) *Penhallow Family (paternal family) *Black family (maternal family) *Armand Malfoy (ancestor) † *Lucius Malfoy I (ancestor) † *Brutus Malfoy (ancestor) † *Cygnus Black III (maternal grandfather) † *Druella Black (née Hawthorn) (maternal grandmother) † *Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black) (maternal aunt) † *Rodolphus Lestrange (maternal uncle) *Andromeda Tonks (maternal aunt) *Ted Tonks (maternal uncle) † *Nymphadora Lupin (maternal first cousin) † *Kenver Penhallow (paternal great-uncle) *Iona Penhallow (paternal great-aunt) * Jowan Penhallow (paternal cousin once removed) *Austol Penhallow II (paternal second cousin) *Penhallow Family (paternal family) *Scamander Family (in-laws) |hidem= |Animagus= |Boggart= * His father (prior to 1997) * His father torturing and murdering his best friend before his eyes whilst he can do nothing. (in a similar fashion to how he witnessed the death of Killian's cousin, Rolf) (post 1998) |jukebox = Tiny Dancer (Elton John) |Wand= * 10", , , supple. Prior to falling into Harry's possession this wand was fairly loyal and decently powerful, though it had not bonded with Draco as strongly as it could have given different circumstances. * 13" , , swishy and excellent for charm work. (tba) |Patronus= |hidea= |job= |House=Slytherin |Loyalty= *The Order of the Phoenix *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin **Slytherin Quidditch team *Muggle-Born Network (by proxy) *Scamander Family * Malfoy Family (formally) | hideg =}} Draco Lucius Scamander (né Malfoy) (b. , ) is a wizard, the only son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black (formerly Malfoy) and the younger brother of Talitha and Lyra Malfoy. From an early age Draco was held to impossibly high standards, and any kind of disobedience, whether real or imagined was punished harshly and severely both through physical abuse or the use of spells to 'zap' the children when they had been misbehaving. Throughout his childhood and into his later life Draco's relationship with his sisters has always been close, all three of them doing their best to have each others backs against any threat presented to them, which more often than not came in the form of their father. The children also had a close and loving relationship with their mother, who whilst she was usually put through a similar cycle of abuse that they were, did everything she could to protect her children regardless. Desperate and scared by the time he started school, Draco had adopted somewhat of a defence mechanism in response to his fathers abuse and 'teachings'. Outwardly he put on a mask of absolute superiority, the perfect little pure-blood in front of anyone who may send word back to his father. This was his only line of defence, given that he was too frightened to simply rebel as his sisters had. Even from a young age he hated himself for this, and found it difficult to reconcile the fact that he had to continually go against his actual beliefs in order to keep himself safe from his fathers wrath. The other side of this, the side of Draco that was genuinely him, was only seen by a select few people to varying degrees. The dorm mates he was assigned upon first being placed into Slytherin became privy to his actual personality and disposition almost instantly or were aware of it already, and quickly became family to him during his time at Hogwarts. To a lesser degree the Slytherin Quidditch Team also caught glimpses of the personality he worked to hide when he was picked for the team in his second year. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Early Years Third Year Fourth Year Fifith Year (Umbridge's Reign) Sixth Year Second Wizarding War Seventh Year (Death Eater Reign) Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Canon Category:Harry Potter Wizard Category:Canon Characters Category:Harry Potter Werewolf Category:Werewolf Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Pure-Blood Category:Slytherin Prefect Category:Slytherins Category:Seeker Category:Alchemists Category:Malfoy Family Category:Scamander Family Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Quidditch Players Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Auberon Fans Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Jukebox Twins Category:Malfoy Manor Captives Category:Imperius Curse Victims Category:HP TheSnailQueen